


【授翻】【铁奇异】饮鸩止渴（R18）

by Amairingo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amairingo/pseuds/Amairingo
Summary: 题目过于直白我会被屏蔽的，稍稍意译，大概就是医生喝了春天的药。作者留言： 如题，连喝带放一共六瓶！医生啊！喝这么多很危险的！两人恋人关系确定。发生过关系。谢谢大家。





	【授翻】【铁奇异】饮鸩止渴（R18）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [媚薬を飲ませる](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/479518) by 後月（シツキ）. 



 

这天斯特兰奇被斯塔克叫到了复仇者的基地。说着是为了复仇者合作的商品开发之类的事情。来到接待处之后马上就有人来带路，从会议室边经过。白色基调的房间让他想起了医生时代的事情，稍微有些令人怀念，

 

随后便到了斯塔克的房间。

 

“斯蒂芬。这么忙还找你来，不好意思啊。”

 

斯特兰奇并没有穿平时的法袍，斯塔克穿的也很随意。虽说本身就不是什么要紧的事，可是他却商品也不拿就这样玩笑着跟他打着招呼。

 

“忙的话我就不来了。”

 

玩笑地回答着的斯特兰奇可也真是斯特兰奇本人了，还是一如既往的应付的样子。

 

“那，商品在别的房间已经准备好了。来吗？”

 

这样就能明白为什么斯塔克空着两手过来了，既然这样的话刚开始就带他去那个房间不就好了吗。斯特兰奇不满地想着跟在他身后走去。

 

接下来进入的房间是和刚刚的相似的会议室。不同的是这个房间更小些。桌上摆着不少数量的瓶子。后方的墙壁上挂着一个巨大的显示屏。

 

斯特兰奇拿了一个放在桌上的瓶子。很小。大概只有50毫升左右。没有什么特别的样式，只是普普通通的用手写标签标着数字。

 

“是能量饮料。很符合“医生”的产品吧。”

 

斯塔克轻松地开着玩笑，甚至还摆出了姿势。斯特兰奇瞥了他一眼叹了口气拧开了瓶子的盖子。随着清脆的一声饮料的香气涌出。有一股清凉通透的中药一般的味道。虽说有人大概会受不了，可斯特兰奇并不讨厌。透过天花板的灯光看起来，瓶身的颜色很暗看不清液体的颜色。

 

“能倒出来吗？有没有纸杯之类的？”

 

斯塔克从一边的抽屉里取出纸杯，将一个递给了斯特兰奇。斯特兰奇轻轻地接过，将瓶中的液体倒进杯子里。大概是比较接近橙色的红色。怎么看都符合普通能量饮料的印象。

 

“虽然观察一下也没什么不好的，差不多也该尝尝味道了。”

 

杯中的液体被像是红酒之类的一样转了转随后一口气喝掉。意料之中的很甜，但是并不难喝。

 

“成分呢？”

 

一边说着等一下，斯塔克一边从显示屏上调出成分表。砂糖、钠、香精、咖啡因、精氨酸、防腐剂、着色剂、维他命B…没什么特别的。

 

“很普通啊。”

 

斯特兰奇又打开了一瓶闻了闻。刚刚的一下就喝完了。大概因为是实验品所以量很少吧。

 

“那个喝刚才喝掉的稍微味道有些不同。然后这些也是。”

 

斯塔克又将其他瓶子推向前。每一个上面的编号都不同。一共有六种。

 

“拜托你试尝了。”

 

这种轻佻的态度稍微有些让人不快。明明是自己合作的商品，根本没必要来拜托他专门来非要增加他工作量的感觉。

 

“能量饮料喝这么多没事吗？”

 

听到这些话斯塔克像是稍稍有些尴尬地挠了挠头。

 

“这个只是很普通的啦。总之，这方面也拜托你确认一下了。”

 

“那你为什么不找人体实验的自愿者啊。”

 

“酬劳当然会出啦。一瓶10块，六种再加20…怎么样？”

 

  听到价格的斯特兰奇心中有些动摇。全部加起来一共80刀可不是小数目（译：也不多啊！）。喝几口饮料不会怎么样的。

 

“…真没办法。这可是为了复仇者。”

 

斯塔克早知道他在掩饰的本意。不过就算是知道他也决不会说破的。

 

“如果感觉到不舒服的话可以去那边的休息室。”

 

打开的门另一边是一间更小的房间。差不多刚刚好放下一张沙发床，斯特兰奇算是明白了来到这个会议室的意义了。

 

说着斯特兰奇确实感觉有些渴了，于是喝掉了第二瓶。甜甜的感觉顺着喉咙滑下。突然斯特兰奇发现从桌面上伸出些什么。他像是想要向斯塔克发问一样投去目光，于是得到了答案。

 

“多少也要在意一下被试感觉吧？如果发生了什么的话记录下来更好。”

 

“所以开着摄像了，有什么感觉的话说出来就好。”

 

斯塔克指了指天花板上半圆形的黑色凸起，示意他摄像头就在那里。斯特兰奇想着原来如此，那这样就快点开始说好了。

 

“身体感觉没什么异样。只不过喝了二瓶就感觉稍微有些太甜了不太好喝。稍微控制一下分量比较好。”

 

“不过也没有会一下子喝两瓶的人吧。不过的确如此，为了销售量你的意见很重要的。”

 

能量饮料确实有时候甜的就像大块砂糖，斯塔克也同意这一点。

 

“不过说来，第一瓶和第二瓶那个好喝呢？”

 

“啊…说到这个。味道上我没感觉到有什么区别。有什么不同吗？”

 

由于甜味而实在无法察觉味道的差异。只感觉两者都很甜。

 

“其实第二瓶稍稍少放了一些调味的…”

 

“…不好意思。那我喝第三个咯?”

 

“身体状况没问题的话，拜托了。”

 

斯特兰奇喝了口水之后拿起了一个和前两个瓶子编号不同的。想要打开盖子却只能空转。手心里好像出了很多汗。

 

“怎么了？…出了好多汗。这是副作用吗？”

 

“谁知道呢。过一会再观察看看吧。”

 

“太滑了打不开…帮我开一下。”

 

斯特兰奇稍稍有些尴尬地将瓶子递给斯塔克，对方轻松地打开了。准备喝下开了盖子的饮料的斯特兰奇突然眼前一阵眩晕。顺势扶住桌子一边。如果不抓住点什么的话好像就要摔倒了一样。

 

“怎么了？”

 

“…有点晕…？…不，好像没事了。”

 

看着扶在桌边专注视线，就这样一动不动的斯特兰奇，斯塔克有些担心地凑近。脸色好像没什么异样。

 

“要去休息室吗？”

 

“好吧。去之前把这个先喝掉好了。”

 

斯特兰奇一口气喝掉第三瓶，并没有感觉到眩晕。果然是错觉吗？不过一天之内连喝三瓶也确实有可能出问题。他这样想着乖乖地往休息室走。姑且还能正常地走路，所以他拒绝了斯塔克想要搀扶的手。

 

斯特兰奇靠坐在沙发床上，跟在他身后的斯塔克拿着能量饮料走了进来。指了指被打开的门遮住的房间角落。向那看去果然有一个半圆形的黑色凸起。

 

“这个房间里也有摄像头。请继续报告吧。”

 

封闭的房间让他感觉有些压抑，不过本身这里就是这样设计的也没什么办法。

 

刚刚走路之后稍稍感觉有点像喝醉了的感觉。

 

“…感觉像喝多了一样…有些轻飘飘的…”

 

喝了之后眼前的眩晕也和酒精的效果一样。他这样想着好像也感觉脸颊热了起来。

 

“…还可以继续吗？”

 

斯塔克将打开的瓶子递给他。还剩下三种。斯特兰奇接过瓶子凑近嘴边，香气仿佛入侵了身体一样，吸引着他。斯塔克看着就这样停下动作的斯特兰奇有些担心。

 

“还好吗？”

 

“…大概吧………”

 

“大概？”

 

斯特兰奇冲着声音的方向抬起头，斯塔克的脸比预料之中地靠的更近，斯特兰奇反射性的向后缩了缩。

 

“怎么了，为什么要躲开。”

 

“不是…我没打算躲…”

 

像是想要消解误会一样一口气喝掉了手里的饮料。液体从喉头流进食道，实在很有存在感。肚子深处仿佛卷起了漩涡一样。

 

“…啊…身上好热。”

 

斯特兰奇这样说着脱掉了外套。头晕也好发热也好，这些都不是显示屏上看到的成分所能造成的作用才对。斯特兰奇即便是困惑不已却也没精力再多加思索了。

 

“要量量体温吗？”

 

斯塔克从房间角落的小抽屉里拿出了一个体温计。斯特兰奇想着这还真是准备充分，没力气多想，将递过来的体温计放在腋下。随后哔哔的电子音响起，液晶显示屏上面是接近低烧的温度。

 

“低烧啊。还剩下两瓶。继续吗？”

 

斯特兰奇并没有回答而是伸手去拿过瓶子。果然还是打不开瓶盖，于是直接递到了斯塔克面前。伸出手的同时身体靠向了沙发的一边。冰凉的触感感觉十分舒适。

 

“不喝了吗？”

 

“喝…不，喂我吧…”

 

他像是诱惑一般轻轻地点了点嘴唇。

 

看到这样斯塔克将瓶中的液体含在嘴里，贴上斯特兰奇的嘴唇。并没有就这样一下让对方喝下去，而是一点点地让液体流入。比斯塔克的体温稍高的液体让斯特兰奇不可思议地感到十分舒适。

 

全部喝下去之后就这样顺势亲吻起来。舌头交缠着，对方口中饮料的甜味仿佛还残存着，让唾液都变得甘甜。分开之后两人都呼出炽热的吐息。

 

“啊，托尼……我想做……”

 

斯特兰奇脱掉了自己的衬衫，亲吻着斯塔克的脸颊，开始脱他的衣服。将衬衫从裤子里拉出来，一个个解着扣子，探进衬衫下面。明明不应该这样热的斯特兰奇手心滚烫。感染着斯塔克的身体挑起一阵火热。难道仅仅含着饮料也会起效吗。

 

“没想到你会这么主动来邀请啊。”

 

斯塔克在斯特兰奇总被衣物包裹的脖颈上啃咬着留下一个个痕迹。斯特兰奇感觉背后一阵阵麻痒的快感在游走。

 

“啊…托尼…”

 

斯特兰奇的手颤抖着脱着斯塔克的衣服。对方急切地自己将衣服拽开。随后回应着对方一个个的亲吻。互相触碰贴合的皮肤烧的更热，无法阻止。激烈的亲吻让牙齿都不适地撞在一起。

 

分开之后斯特兰奇眼神涣散地盯着他。斯塔克明白这都是饮料的问题，可爱人如此迷人的样子实在让人欣喜。

 

“还要喝吗？”

 

“当然…我好渴…”

 

斯特兰奇本打算一口气喝下可是却无力地让瓶口错开了。斯塔克顺着水渍看去用舌头舔掉。斯特兰奇喉头颤抖着。

 

“…托尼…继续……”

 

他伸出双手环抱过对方的脖子。斯塔克应和着对方的邀请亲吻着锁骨。在饱满的胸口用力吮吸着留下红痕。由于体温升高而带上淡淡的红色的肌肤映照着鲜红的吻痕。每一个印记都带着他的占有。

 

他在斯特兰奇会被衣服遮住的地方大方的继续亲吻着。白皙的皮肤上轻易地就能留下痕迹，斯塔克满足地看着自己的作品。

 

在他身下急促呼吸着的斯特兰奇快速的脱下自己的裤子。为了不碍事而直接丢到床下。像是要展示给对方一般摩擦着大腿。斯特兰奇的身体像是大片洁白的帆布，而斯塔克则是浓厚的色彩。

 

斯特兰奇观察着对方的反应，随后直接的请求般的抚摸着斯塔克裤子的隆起。隔着厚厚的布料也能感受到斯特兰奇手的动作。

 

“…别再逗我了”

 

“是你太着急了……”

 

看着毫无反应的斯塔克，斯特兰奇一只腿勾上斯塔克腰间划着圈。

 

“爱人都做到这份上了……”

 

看着斯特兰奇诱惑的动作斯塔克不由自主地吹了个口哨。

 

“这个……这么难得，不多看一会就可惜了……”

 

看着斯塔克的斯特兰奇脸上露出了了然的微笑。将一根手指含进口中濡湿，从双唇间慢慢抽出，就这样伸向自己两腿之间。避开鼓起的位置，斯塔克的视线随着他的动作看向手指触碰着的臀缝之间。

 

“…嗯”

 

斯特兰奇漂亮的手指缓缓地探进体内。斯塔克看着那地方吞进手指的样子吞了口唾沫。斯特兰奇就这样什么都没说缓缓地用手指扩张着入口。

 

“我知道了啦……”

 

但是不能就这样进去啊，斯塔克这样想着环顾着四周。

 

“还剩下一瓶……”

 

他思索着拿过瓶子打开，用液体沾湿了斯特兰奇的臀缝，随后将瓶口推进。细小的瓶口顺畅地被推进，里面想起了液体挤压空气的声音。

 

“….嗯…….好热……唔……那个….好凉…..肚子里面好热……唔……”

 

可对方毫无抵抗，于是能量饮料就这样顺畅的流进斯特兰奇的直肠，与此同时滚烫的热度开始从下体扩散开来。

 

斯塔克看着斯特兰奇着迷的表情慢慢地转动着瓶子，感觉到差不多放松些的时候开始缓缓地抽动。瓶中剩余的液体随着动作摇晃着发出水声。

 

包裹着瓶口的部分的褶皱被撑开，能看到里面收缩着的粉红色的肌肉，斯塔克伸出手指轻轻触碰着边缘。随后随着瓶子摇动的动作一起戳动。

 

“已经…行了……啊……托尼…快进来……”

 

稍稍带着哭腔请求的斯特兰奇让托尼的理性瞬间蒸发。轻轻地将瓶子转动着抽出发出嘭的一声，残存的液体从后方汩汩流出。

 

“是你要求的，可别后悔啊。”

 

“不…不会…不会的…啊…”

 

带着热度的湿润的双眼盯着他，颤抖的声音带着致命的诱惑。

 

“斯蒂芬……”

 

斯塔克拉下裤子，那里已经不需要任何触碰就已经蓄势待发的硬挺，就这样充满了斯特兰奇濡湿的地方。

 

那里因为饮料而比体温稍稍冰冷，所以斯塔克的热度就格外明显。无法忍耐的斯特兰奇马上将双腿环上他腰间向自己的方向拉近。

 

“…啊…”

 

挺近的性器撑开内壁表面的褶皱，翻搅着柔软的内壁和里面的液体，斯塔克就这样开始快速的动作起来。

 

“啊、啊！！啊！！啊啊啊嗯！！”

 

由于突然地进入让斯特兰奇大脑一片空白。不知道是因为无法习惯的大小还是因为被突然入侵深处，亦或是饮料的作用。

 

“…这也太快了吧？”

 

“啰嗦…..都是因为托尼….太着急了………”

 

斯特兰奇大腿不断痉挛着埋怨着他。斯塔克饶有兴致地看着慢慢地挺动腰胯。正嘟囔着的斯特兰奇拱起身子，大声地呻吟起来。

 

“啊！……托尼！！”

 

斯塔克再次整根进入，让斯特兰奇气息错开一拍，无法出声地大张着嘴，后穴像是想要阻止他离开一样紧紧地收缩着。

 

“你不是很讨厌我这么着急吗”

 

他这样说着，心里却明白对方到底在想什么。现在那里正紧紧地咬着他。

 

“…..唔…我知道啦………快…继续吧……”

 

他两手轻轻地揉着斯塔克的头发，似乎像是欲拒还迎一般。斯塔克却缓缓挺动起来，每每略过核心动作让斯特兰奇的身体颤抖起来。

 

无处发泄的热潮因为斯塔克的动作而燃烧的更烈，像是要一路烧到头顶。斯特兰奇无法忍受却又被固定住腰无法动作。也就是说，除了请求他别无他法。

 

“呜…托尼…求求你……”

 

看着斯特兰奇眼角刚刚溢出的泪水，斯塔克轻轻将它吻去。

 

“对不起，我太恶劣了。”

 

像是道歉一般温柔地吻上对方的嘴唇。舌头翻搅着同时下身擦过对方最敏感的位置。斯特兰奇因为快感而颤抖着身体紧紧地抱住对方。

 

“这样好吗…？”

 

“嗯…啊…”

 

激烈的快感准确地刺激着正确的位置，让斯特兰奇不住地迎合着动作。由于结合部位摩擦的快感，斯塔克感觉也快要达到极限。

 

“里面…好热…好舒服…托尼……再来…..”

 

取代直接回应的是斯塔克留在斯特兰奇脸颊上的轻吻，如对方所愿的顶撞着。对方内里的褶皱拼命地收缩着，每一个动作都让人欲罢不能。

 

“啊…！已经…..”

 

斯塔克看到已经到达极限的斯特兰奇微笑起来。

 

“一起吗？”

 

使劲点着头的斯特兰奇真是可爱极了。

 

“…快…”

 

斯塔克将头凑近斯特兰奇胸口，听到了对方剧烈的心跳。合着那个节拍不断挺动着腰胯。对方口中不断溢出的呻吟让斯塔克兴奋不已。

 

“唔啊…！托尼……!!”

 

斯特兰奇收紧四肢抱着对方。

 

“嘿，你抱着么紧我没法动了。”

 

可以就紧紧抱着他的斯特兰奇好像并没有要放开的意思。

 

“不…不行了….啊！”

 

“真是的。”

 

斯塔克只能尽量的动着腰，不断地顶着斯特兰奇体内敏感的位置。在一阵阵痉挛和血管的跳动之中斯塔克射了进去。与此同时斯特兰奇蜷缩着身体，腹部溅上白浊的液体。

 

不稳的呼吸声回荡在室内，斯塔克从斯特兰奇体内退出，结合的部位却收紧着阻止。

 

“嗯…啊…等等……托尼……再来一次……”

 

就算想要停下，现在他也无法再保持冷静。在他体内再次的硬挺已经能证明一切。

 

“…如你所愿”

 

斯塔克在斯特兰奇的脸颊上落下一吻，将他抱起来同时自己向后倒去靠在靠背上。

 

“不过，这次你在上面动。”

 

突然愣住的斯特兰奇却被斯塔克向上顶弄的动作唤回。

 

“嗯啊！”

 

斯塔克每一次小小的挺动就可以让斯特兰奇摇着头呻吟着。一副可爱地不服输的表情。

 

斯特兰奇因为不断涌上的无法忍受的瘙痒酥麻的快感而用手撑住斯塔克的肚子。稳定下来之后对方再次向上挺动。快感从后颈窜上。

 

“托……托尼…”

 

“动吧”

 

随着他握住斯特兰奇性器的动作，对方颤抖起来。

 

“唔嗯……”

 

“后悔可不好啊医生。这可是你说的。”

 

斯塔克继续抚弄着对方，让他颤抖着收紧后穴。

 

斯特兰奇比以往更加敏感的内里良好的回应着动作。柔软的内壁温柔地包裹着他，如同有自我意识的生物一般蠢蠢欲动。他抓着斯特兰奇的腰上下晃动着，示意着对方。

 

终于领会到了的斯特兰奇开始缓缓地摇动起来。

 

“…啊…”

 

灼热的喘息声以及融化的南极冰山一般浅灰蓝色的眼睛完全俘获了斯塔克的心。明明动作并不激烈，煽情却是一流的。

 

斯塔克挪开视线，用拇指指肚轻轻揉按着斯特兰奇肿胀的乳头。看着那里精神地挺立起来的样子稍稍有些开心。

 

“不…胸…不要……”

 

“越这样说这里越兴奋啊。”

 

斯塔克直起身子吮吻着斯特兰奇的胸前。故意发出声响地吮吸着让斯特兰奇感受良好。唾液顺滑着动作，舌头轻轻地搏动硬挺的乳首。

 

“托尼…停下……”

 

斯特兰奇只能抓住面前斯塔克的头发。却又不敢用力地轻轻梳动。斯塔克本想说这样的动作就好像在喝母乳一样，却想到斯特兰奇肯定大发雷霆而放弃了。抬眼看去对方的表情与其说是母亲更像是黄片主角一般的表情，还是就这样继续吧。

 

“好像只靠胸就可以射呢”

 

“嗯？不！…….不要这样…….啊啊！”

 

用力的吮吸打断了对方本就断断续续的话。

 

“你看，这么敏感”

 

斯特兰奇大脑一片混沌。和以往不同。斯塔克的每一次触碰都如同电流涌遍全身，带来快感的同时却让全身颤栗不已。而比起思考缘由，他所能想的只是渴望更多触碰，更多玩弄。被快感所支配。

 

“…托尼——…”

 

斯特兰奇的呼唤已经表明了一切。斯塔克用力的吮吸着一边，另一边用手指揉捏着。从胸口传来的快感扩散到痉挛的下腹。后穴还紧紧咬着斯塔克的东西，感受着硬挺的轮廓让他背后的汗毛耸立。

 

突然斯塔克的一只手摸到背后。快感汇聚的位置受到刺激反射性的回避。自然的将胸口向前送去，乳头撞在牙上。一瞬间强烈的刺激让他的理智瞬间消失。

 

“啊啊……”

 

对方并没有射精，而后穴却不断痉挛着缩紧，斯塔克明白斯特兰奇已经高潮。的确是仅仅靠乳头就去了，斯塔克轻轻地梳理着斯特兰奇的头发。残存着快感的身体渴求着更多，更加强烈的挽留挤压着对方。

 

“…现在该我了”

 

“什！…现在…还不行……啊啊！！”

 

斯塔克就这样抓住跨坐在身上的斯特兰奇的屁股，双手揉捏挤压着随后向下按去。突然涌上的快感袭击了斯特兰奇。

 

“嗯….啊啊…托尼……”

 

对方因为快感而无法抑制地流着眼泪，在干高潮之后射精还是有些太快了。

 

他伸出两手紧紧抱着托尼，感觉到对方体温的斯特兰奇稍稍安心了一下。这一次总该一起了吧。

 

“哈啊….斯蒂芬…对不起….就快了…”

 

“嗯….不要了……嗯啊啊！！”

 

他抓住斯特兰奇反射性的想要逃开的身体，用力挺进深处。麻痹一般的快感涌遍斯特兰奇全身让他无法用力。完全与身体其他反应背道而驰的内里收缩着无法离开。

 

“你这里可不是这么说的哦？”

 

再次将斯特兰奇放倒在床上，轻轻地将对方拉近再次进入。缓缓地大幅度挺进，迎合着他的动作的内部不断收缩着。完美的填补缝隙的性器被紧紧吸附着。斯塔克的腰因为快感而抖动着。

 

“哈啊…你….你里面….是最棒的……”

 

在这种时候被称赞身体真的让人开心不起来，可斯塔克的声音却能让斯特兰奇愈发敏感的神经陷入疯狂。保持住频率的抽动起来，两人都无法抑制的喘息和呻吟不断地回荡在房间里。

 

“已经….啊….不行了….要坏掉了……”

 

“不会的…我会很温柔的……”

 

他轻轻举起斯特兰奇的手，以王子一样的动作轻轻吻着对方的手指。对方的身体因为斯塔克的动作也作出反应。察觉到这一点的斯塔克轻轻地舔吻着对方手上的疤痕。

 

陷入电流一般麻痹的快感的漩涡之中，天堂的大门再度开启。快感温柔地侵袭着大脑。

 

“啊….我….已经….嗯”

 

“好了…你可以射了…..”

 

斯塔克最终也败给了累积的快感，斯特兰奇也因为不知道多少次的射精之后失去了意识。

 

 

 

“所以这是为什么？绝对不是能量饮料的成分那么简单吧？”

 

恢复意识的斯特兰奇虚弱地带着责备的语气问着对方。

 

“能量饮料不就是增强体力的嘛。精力也一样….?春药之类的也是。显示屏上的成分表是根据其他公司产品的示列写的哦。”

 

斯特兰奇早知道对方的心思，却已经没有想要追究的意思了。现在并没有什么过多的反应，说明并不是什么太过分的配方。

 

“不过——还是收获了珍贵的影像资料呢。”

 

斯塔克快乐的声音说道。

 

“哈？真的在录像吗…？？”

 

斯塔克想都没想回答道。

 

“要看吗？拍的不错哦。”

 

视线对方的终端上传出自己色情的声音。

 

“你个混蛋！！…谁要看啊，走开。”

 

斯特兰奇抓起最近的枕头扔到了斯塔克脸上。

 

几天后，斯特兰奇看着账单笑了起来。一笔数额不小的转账白纸黑字。

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
